


Questions: Intimacy Part 3

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: They finally go all the way.





	Questions: Intimacy Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand the end is here x.x  
Apologies for taking so long to write this, I honestly tried to write this about 7 times and it just never came out good enough. Finally I got this piece out and though it's not everything I hoped for, it's better than nothing XD  
I truly hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the lovely comments throughout the series , much love to all my darling readers <3
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

They sit side to side on the edge of his bed, shoulders and hips brushing as they breathed. She clutched the slightly too big shirt tightly between her fingers, pulling it over her lap to cover the briefs he lent her. Connor ran a hand through his almost dry hair, pushing it flat against his head and out of his face. The air buzzed with a tight tension and heat even though the room was a bit colder than the bathroom.

“Was it okay?” Connor says suddenly.

“Yeah, it was good.” She answers softly.

They fell back into a tense silence, the TV on the wall switched on but neither paying attention to what was on. Connor’s eyes flickered to the side, scanning her smaller form next to his. Her hair was damp, strands sticking to her neck and forehead in places which she kept swiping at. Her face was redder than usual and her eyes cast down to her hands she kept twisting in her lap. His eyes were drawn to the smooth expanse of her thighs; this was the first good view he got of them. Small beauty spots were scattered over them and a few barely visible scars here and there. She shifted her knees closer to one another, her thighs rubbing against each other as she did so. Without really processing his next move he reached down, letting his hand rest against her mid-thigh.

Her head popped up, wide eyes on his. He looked back at her innocently, the weight of his hand barely there as if he was waiting for her to reject the motion. Her heart fluttered, heavy and light in her chest at the same time. His eyes kept falling lower, perhaps to her chest or lap but nonetheless it made her heart flutter even more. He looked innocent enough, but the slight tilt of his head, lingering eyes and gentle touch of his hand definitely made her think twice. She swallowed, finding herself staring at his figure as well; mostly hidden beneath a black night shirt but she could clearly see his broad shoulders and firm arms that were generally hidden by his work attire. Suddenly she wanted to pull his face closer, to feel him against her and run her hands through his fluffy hair.

Before she lost her nerve she sucked in a deep breath and swung herself up and into his lap. The android raised his hands in surprise, allowing her space in case she decided to retreat. Her face burned and her heart felt like it might burst along with her lungs but it was too late for regrets or embarrassment- not that she had any at all. She let her fingers curl into the hair at the back of his neck, leaning in to press her mouth against his. He kissed her back timidly as he watched her eyes screw shut, then she opened her mouth to prod his lips with her tongue and he followed her movements. She deepened their kiss, relaxing into him as he opened his mouth to invite her tongue inside. They have done this enough to have developed a perfect rhythm that worked for both of them; truly they have perfected the art of kissing but she was still dazed every time he kissed her.

Connor’s hands finally settled on her hips, fingers sliding over the material in affectionate little rubs while he kissed her. His teeth caught her bottom lip, remembering the way her pulse quickened when he did it. Her mouth was extremely warm, further sharing heat to his as he explored the sweet cavern. His tongue flicked against the roof of her mouth and she shuddered, gripping his hair just a little bit tighter. He briefly thought about how something like this didn’t look appealing at all, yet now it made his circuits almost spark like nerves as excitement thrummed through him and warmed his belly. He never thought his improved physical adaptions and modifications would be of any use; how wrong he was now that he felt the tension knotting inside him and stir his body.

“That tickles.” She breathed against his mouth.

He was briefly confused but found his hands had wandered down her thighs and he reeled them back.

“I didn’t notice,” he said almost sheepishly.

She shook her head, “A good kind at least.”

His eyes flickered down to them in his lap, his chest unexpectedly feeling tighter.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, you can go on.”

“Then,” Connor motioned to the rest of the bed, “Can I?”

Her heart leaped into her throat but she nodded anyway, holding the sounds threatening to spill from her throat as he picked her up, hands sliding beneath her behind to maneuver her to the top of the bed. She was sitting, a little shocked when his fingers pressed against the center of her chest until she was laying back down against the pillows. He crawled over her, lips brushing over hers in a quick kiss before they left to travel lower. Connor kissed her jaw and down her neck until he could nip at her collar bone where it peaked out from the large shirt. His hands were on her hips, pushing the shirt’s fabric up and away from them until it reached her ribs.

He traced each rib unconsciously, mouth moving down the line between her breasts until it touched the skin of her bare stomach. He kissed her navel, almost causing her to jerk when he left the space but he didn’t quite follow the path she thought he would. Her jaw fell open as he sat back on his haunches, moving her knees apart so he could settle between them. At this point she didn’t know if she even had a heart anymore, she couldn’t feel it – her blood rushing through her ears and her nerves overstimulated by every touch that was Connor. A sudden realization dawned upon her as he kissed her knee; could he even... did he have-

Her thoughts were interrupted by his tongue, sneaking out to dart up her skin in a way that made her wonder if he researched things like this. Surely after all the things he asked her in the beginning, he couldn’t just be this knowledgeable over the current situation. His fingers dipped into her skin, squeezing rhythmically up her thighs as he massaged them. While they worked their way up her calves, his mouth was moving closer to the top of her thighs and she went rigid, anticipation cutting through her as Connor lift his eyes. His fingers were hooked around the waistband of his – no her underwear, not continuing but not pulling away either. His broad shoulders moved beneath his shirt, shifting as he moved further into the space between her legs. Her thighs lightly brushed against his jaw when he straightened somewhat and looked up at her.

“Can I?”

She opened her mouth but no words would leave it so she snapped it shut, nodding heavily. He smiled nearly shyly, the corners of his mouth curving lightly and his eyes crinkling with a childlike delight, though there was nothing childlike about him in that moment. He looked beyond erotic between her legs, chocolate dark eyes glancing up before trailing down to the spot between her legs as his fingers pulled the underwear over her hips and down her legs. He tossed it aside carelessly, eyes burning into her skin as he took in the newly exposed parts of her body. Where had the shy Connor disappear to?

“Stop me whenever you feel like it.” He said quickly.

Then his head dipped down and his mouth was on her with no warning. 

Her hands flew to cover her mouth, head falling back against the cool stacks of pillows. His arms hooked beneath her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer. She made a choked sound, one hand leaving her mouth to bury itself into the long hair on Connor’s head. He hummed against her, tongue flattening against the little bundle of nerves that caused her back to arch so beautifully. She shuddered, breathing harshly and unable to focus on all the sensations. His fingers held her thighs firmly as he kissed, nipped and lapped at her- a positively lewd display yet she couldn’t find herself feeling shy at all. Abruptly he changed his pace, sliding his tongue down and into her body. She cried out, wriggling against him as she pulled his hair.

“Connor, wait! S-stop.”

He pulled away almost immediately, but the hand in his hair kept him in place. Her thighs clamped down on his head, hips arching with spasms before they fell back onto the sheets. Her hand slipped from his hair and he speedily got up onto his knees. Before he could say anything, she was sitting up, her body somewhat shaking as she gestured to his shirt. His brows furrowed momentarily before she pulled her own over her head.

“Take it off.”

His eyes were blown wide and his hair messy, gaze drawn to her naked chest as he struggled to pull his shirt off. She reached for him, pulling him to her as soon as their clothes no longer separated their skin. She didn’t ever ask him about his anatomy but she could clearly feel it against her thigh, he was definitely equipped with all the necessary tools- no questions asked. She kissed him feverishly, arms around his neck as he held her hips against his. She finished seconds ago but still her body cried out to his, desperately needing to feel him as much as she could. One of her hands dipped between them, nails scratching bluntly at his chest and down his muscled abdomen until they found his waistband. The moment she slipped her hands into it he paused. They parted, her hand still in his underwear as they sat upright.

His cheeks tinted blue, the blush lightly dusted over his freckled chest.

“Is it okay?” It was her turn to ask.

“Of course, detective.” He said hoarsely.

He tugged her hand away from him, climbing off the bed to pull the clothing piece off. She swallowed, eyes drinking all of him in. Her palm settled above where his navel should’ve been- but he didn’t have one. He was hairless, length thick and leaking from its blue tinged tip. Connor nearly jerked when her hand wrapped around him, fingers just closing around him.

“You haven’t done all of this before, have you?” She whispered.

She just had to make sure.

“No,” he answered hoarsely, “I recently did a lot of research to ensure I was properly educated in the likely event we decide to further our intimacy.”

“I’m glad you did because I really want to go all the way with you.” She almost moaned.

He blinked wildly, her fingers distracting his thought process.

“Do you mean-“

“Sex, Connor. I don’t want anyone other than you.”

She fell back against the bed, his body above hers as he leaned over her.

“Show me how.” He kissed her again.

Her hand slipped between them, guiding him between her legs and thrusting her hips downwards.

His body spasmed, hips thrusting into hers too quickly. Her cry was swallowed by his mouth, a soft sorry said in between kisses as he held her. She was unbearably warm and wet around him, his length twitching inside her but he waited patiently.

“Go on.” She said.

His hands found her hips once more while she held onto his shoulders. 

“You make me feel too many things, detective.” Connor groaned into her mouth.

His thrusts were almost relentless, meeting the rise of her hips perfectly every time with just enough force and speed. It seemed like they could go on forever but the way she was clenching around him definitely said otherwise. Her head fell back, unable to continue their kissing as her senses were overloaded. He dropped his head to her chest instead, burying his face in her breasts. Her heart hammered against his ear, chest loud from rumbles of moans as well and each brought him closer and closer to the edge.

“Connor- I. I’m-.” She stuttered, fingers digging into his back.

He twisted his hips, pulling hers upwards in a harsh thrust that sent her muscles haywire. She clamped down onto him as he hit her sweet spot, orgasm crashing over her and pulling his from him as well. The pleasure and added pain from her nails sent him over the edge, his arms holding her tightly as he spilled inside her. Her body shook against him, stars exploding behind her eyes and momentarily blinding her as they rode out their orgasms.

Finally he collapsed next to her, exhausted but feeling better than ever.

“Holy crap,” She choked.”

Connor pulled her into his chest, looking down at her nude and blushing.

“You’re so beautiful.” He confessed.

“Oh my god.” She hid her face in the pillow.

“It’s true. What are you doing, are you shy?”

“Yes!” She cried out of breath.

“You can’t be shy after all we did just now.” He stated lightly.

“Connor, shut up!” she laughed, hiding her face in his chest instead.

He chuckled, “I’m sorry, detective.”

“Don’t be. My legs are completely numb.”

He took it as a good type of numb, deciding not to ask about it and let her bask in the afterglow.

They stayed like that until she yawned, Connor quickly leaving the bed to get a wash cloth to clean them up before they could slide under the covers. She hummed sweetly, snuggling into his cool embrace. She would’ve never imagined them to get where they were now and she thanked whoever made it possible.

_“Connor?” she murmured sleepily._

_He kissed the top of her head, “Yes?”_

_“I love you.”_

_x_

_ Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> If you have any suggestions, requests or prompts, don't be afraid to throw them my way <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
